


“You know it’s not like that. I’m yours.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Requests: "Imagine being Chibs younger Old Lady and you go with the boys to Belfast. You meet Fiona and she immediately doesn't like you" "Imagine an argument with Chibs turning into hot angry sex"





	“You know it’s not like that. I’m yours.”

“I hope he’s alright. He must be so scared, all alone without anyone that he knows.” 

Chibs frowned and placed a chaste kiss on your lips before pulling you into a hug. 

“He’s fine, my love. He’s Jackie’s boy. Those Tellers can make it through nearly anything.” 

He pulled back and gently grabbed onto the sides of your face, pulling your head up to look him in the eyes. 

“Abel will be alright. Everything will be alright.” 

Even with all your doubts and fears, Chibs always seemed to be able to calm even the ones that ran the most rampant. That was probably your most favorite thing about him.

The way that he was able to settle you down and make you feel safe. Make you feel like nothing could get you. Even your biggest fears would dissipate when he would hold you in his arms and murmur soothing words to you in that Scottish timbre. Especially the one he had to soothe last night when you’d come to the realization that you were probably going to run into Fiona at some point while there in Belfast which was not the most comforting thought. You’d never met her before but from what you’d heard from Gemma and Chibs, she was a very strong woman and very intimidating to some people. That wasn’t what scared you though. There wasn’t a woman alive that scared you other than your mother and Fiona was most definitely not going to be added to that list. You didn’t fear anyone. No, your fear was losing Chibs.

No doubt he was going to want to go see them, want to catch up and see what he’d missed. He’d want to be with them alone, her and Kerrianne, at some point and your fear was that once he did, he’d want them back. Once he was back where he spent so much of his younger life, once he got a taste for the way things used to be, you were afraid that he’d trade you in to get them back. He’d assured you though that throwing you away would never, ever happen and that you had nothing to worry about and you trusted him. You kissed him again and then pulled away, patting your hands on his chest.

“We’ve got a plane to catch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s so good to see you, Filip.” 

You smiled as you watched Chibs embrace his nephew Padraic roughly, the two Sons happy to be around family again. You were standing off in the background, allowing everyone to have their greetings, watching happily at seeing the brotherhood as SAMCRO and SAMBEL interacted. Abel was back and everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Suddenly you felt a hand wrap around your shoulders, bringing you towards them. Gemma. She continued to look forward and hold you against her.

“You met the bitch yet?”

You laughed and leaned into her, relaxing. 

“Nope. Not yet. I don’t think she’s here yet. Hopefully she’s not too bad.” 

“She is.” 

You both shared a look and Gemma nudged you. 

“I got you.” 

With a nod, you returned your eyes to the Sons, laughing and hugging and drinking. You saw Chibs break away from the madness and look over to you and Gemma, both of you smiling and waving. He walked towards you and her, wrapping an arm around your waist and smiling at Gemma. 

“Clay asked for you ma.”

As Gemma walked away, you wrapped your arms around Chibs’s neck and smiled up at him. 

“You look so happy. And your nephew was so happy to see you.” 

His eyes lit up and he nodded. 

“Aye. Got lots of love for the boy.” 

“I can tell.” 

You continued to stand in the corner and talk when you both turned around at the sound of a girls voice. 

“Da.”

A wide smile broke out on his face and he took a couple large steps forwards, opening up his arms to Kerrianne. Chibs instantly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off if the ground and swinging around with her a couple times as she smiled. You smiled as you watched the reunion and then looked over back towards the entrance of their clubhouse when the woman who must’ve been Fiona was walking in and making her way over towards you.

You stayed off to the side as the father and daughter spoke, Fiona walking up to them finally. Chibs smiled again as he saw her and opened up for a hug again. 

“Fi.” 

She stepped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. You looked away, suddenly feeling like you were intruding. Gemma caught your eye and she pursed her lips, nodding over towards them talking with a look that you knew was saying, “Break that shit up.” You left them alone though and continued to look around until Chibs finally pulled away and reached out to grab your hand, pulling you over to him and Kerrianne. 

“Girls, this is Y/N. My Old Lady.” 

Kerrianne smiled warmly and waved at you while Fiona had a serious face, not bothering to hide her distaste with you. 

“I thought it was just a new Croweater. So this is her? Bit young wouldn’t you say Filip?”

You bit your tongue and continued to smile. 

“Nah. She’s great. Wise beyond her years. Takes good care of me.” 

Fiona nodded and turned away from you, looking over at him. 

“I’m sure.” 

Her tone held nothing but sarcasm and without another word, she angled her head over towards a couch. 

“Let’s go sit. Your daughters got lots to tell ya. Misses having her Da around.” 

He looked over at you and you waved him off with a smile. 

“Go. Catch up, I’ll go sit with Gemma.” 

Chibs smiled gratefully at you and leaned over to kiss your cheek before walking off with them as you walked off towards Gemma who barely let you sit down.

“What the fuck are you doing over here with me? Go over there with them.” 

You rolled your eyes and dropped yourself down to her left. 

“Relax Gemma. I’m letting them have their moment.” 

“A moment with her husband?” Your head snapped over at her angrily. 

“Ex-husband.” 

“Not legally. He’s still hers on paper.” 

You growled and huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back. 

“I’m letting Kerrianne have a moment with her father.” 

The matriarch gave you a side eye but let it drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was near the end of the night and with the croweaters and hang arounds gone, everyone was holding their glasses up to toast, going around to say what they were thankful for and wanted to make their toast to. Some Sons said they were thankful for their club, some thankful for all of you arriving in Belfast safely, some for the rare unity between the two far away charters. Jax said he was thankful for finding Abel and for having his mom, Clay said he was thankful for Gemma and Jax. You weren’t exactly sure what you expected Chibs to say when it was his turn, but it wasn’t to raise his glass and bring Fiona and Kerrianne into a hug, saying he was thankful to finally be back with them and to completely ignore you.

He didn’t say he was thankful to have you, didn’t mention you, didn’t even look over in your direction. He didn’t even look around to see if you were there in the clubhouse. Nothing. Of course, you knew he was thankful for them but you thought that you might’ve been included in there and when you weren’t, you placed your glass down on a table and maneuvered your way around people until you made it to the door of the clubhouse and walked out.

You stood outside and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You knew you shouldn’t be this mad or jealous, he was probably just saying he was thankful that they were getting to finally see each other again but that didn’t do anything to soothe your anger and you shoved your hands into your pockets, walking away from the clubhouse and strolling down the street in the chilly Ireland night.

You weren’t sure how far or how long you’d walked but you’d been gone for a while now and suddenly your phone began to ring in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw Chibs’s name in the caller ID. You hesitated for a moment before you finally answered. 

“Hello?”

“Where are you lass? I’m going crazy over here looking for you. Liam said he saw you walking out a while ago.” 

You laughed sarcastically and sat down on the curb. 

“I’m surprised you noticed. Figured you’d still be too busy with Fiona.”

You knew you sounded bitter but anger was the only emotion you were feeling right now. Chibs sighed on his side of the phone. 

“You know it’s not like that. I’m yours.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it.” 

He huffed and you could tell he was losing his patience. 

“Just tell me where you are. We can talk about this in my dorm.” 

You shook your head even though he couldn’t see and stood back up. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll come back when I’m ready.” 

You heard him begin to protest with agitation but pulled the phone away from your ear and ended the call before starting to walk again.

You’d only been walking for about five minutes when you heard the sound of a distant motorcycle, the rumbling slowly getting louder and louder until Chibs pulled up right beside you. 

“Get on.” 

You shook your head and ignored him, continuing to walk forward. He began to speak again but you childishly closed your eyes and shook your head again. 

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.” 

You heard the bike shut off and you were a couple of feet ahead when Chibs grabbed your shoulder firmly and spun you around. He was now in your face, his chest rising and falling faster than normal in anger and he spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Get. On. The bike.” 

You shook your arm and shook off his grip but he immediately grabbed you again, this time by the shoulders and shoving you roughly against the brick wall of the building you were standing beside.

You gasped at the force but stayed looking up at him as he seethed. 

“You know how fucking dangerous it could be out here for you?! All the enemies we’ve got and you want to be out here playing games like a child.” 

“Oh so you think I’m a child too huh? Well why don’t you just get back with Fiona. I’m sure you’d like that.” 

Chibs laughed and licked his lips trying to keep his cool. 

“That’s what all this is about. You’re jealous. I have to talk to her, she’s the mother of my child. I can’t just ignore her. She’s always been there for me.” 

“Oh sure. That’s why you’ve got those scars on your cheeks and had to leave Ireland right? Because she looks out for you and protects you?”

You knew as soon as the words left your mouth that you’d thrown a low blow and you closed your eyes, feeling like shit. You opened them back up to look at him and saw nothing but fury in his eyes and you swore he was going to turn around and leave you on the street. Instead he shook his head and surprised you by tightly gripping your waist and spinning you around to face the wall before shoving you against it. Your face was smushed against the cold brick and you gasped as he used one hand to yank your pants and panties down your thighs, right there on the sidewalk. You felt the chilly air on your bare skin and shivered, unable to believe that he was doing this in public. Night time, but still public. You could hear the jingling of his belt being undone and the sound of his jeans being pushed down. You were still angry but you were aroused now too and you pushed your ass back into him, earning harsh spank and a growl in your ear.

“You’re lucky I love you. That was disrespectful.”

You stayed quiet and that earned you another spank.

“What do you say?” 

You opened your mouth to apologize but a moan came out instead as he gripped himself and pushed himself between your legs, not going inside you but instead sliding against your lips and clit. He slowly rocked his hips, continuing to rub against you and distract you but his hand weaving into your hair and pulling on it not so gently helped you regain focus. 

“I’m…I’m sorry. I’m sorry baby. That was fucked up.” 

He didn’t say anything, just gripped himself again and pushed into you in one swift motion, a loud gasp leaving you as you stretched around him. You whimpered as you tried to adjust and he stayed still, giving you a couple of seconds. Even as mad as he was, he would never hurt you. Maybe a little pain infused with pleasure but never like that.

When you wiggled against him, he took the hint and his gentleness disappeared, his hips beginning to snap against you roughly. He set a rough and hard pace, your mouth hanging open as well as it could with the side of your face still against the brick. He grunted behind you but stayed relatively quiet, an obvious sign that he was pissed. None of the regular I love yous, no telling you how good you felt around him. None of that. There was just the sound of your moans, the occasional breeze and the sound of your skin slapping together. You didn’t know if it was the fast pace or the fact that you were fucking practically in the middle of the street where anyone could see you but you found yourself rapidly approaching your release and you reached behind you blindly, trying to grab onto his hand. As he neared closer to his, his aggression subsided a bit and he grasped your hand, holding it and easing off the pressure that was keeping you against the wall, his other arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you to him instead of pressing you into the stone.

His thrusts stayed the same though and in no time you were both groaning each other’s names, panting and clinging onto each other as you came. Your legs felt weak and Chibs could see you swaying, his hand pressing against the wall in front of you to keep you both steady while you recovered. He pulled away from you and tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up before leaning forward to pull yours up as well. He turned you around and gripped your cheeks in his hand, looking down at you but you apologized again before he could say anything. 

“I’m sorry for what I said.” 

He nodded and winked, leaning forward to press his lips to yours. 

“It was rude but you were right. That's why I’m not here anymore. That’s why I’m not with her anymore. I’m with you. I’m all yours now. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

With a smile, you nodded and he kissed you once more before grabbing your hand and leading you to his bike.

“Now let’s get out of here before someone calls the cops.”


End file.
